scottsterlingsfacefandomcom-20200214-history
The Most Organic Vlog: Mindfulness Tips/Transcript
Natalie: Hey everyone. Mallory: Hey. Natalie: Welcome back. My name is Sawyer and I'm a Snapchat Succulent Waterer. Mallory: And I'm Madysen, and I'm a Grass-fed Cow Whisperer. Natalie: It's been a while, we've been supes stressed from the success of our lifestyle vlog. Mallory: We are not accustomed to working multiple hours a week, and we both only have two nannies. They sometimes have schedule conflicts. Natalie: Ugh. No, one time, did I tell you about this? My nanny wanted to go to her daughter's graduation, and I was like, bye. Mallory: Bye. Natalie: I mean like what? Like someone dies and you need to have a funeral right away? Mallory: Even if they did, though, funerals can be scheduled whenever. Natalie: Whenever. Mallory: You could freeze them. Freeze the body, like Walt Disney. He got "Frozen". Natalie: Right. Mallory: Didn't, like, there are other people. That woman who flew all the way around the earth. Didn't she get frozen? Natalie: Yeah. She probably looked great, too. Mallory: I look up to her. She's a role model of mine. Natalie: Right. Mallory: What's her name? Natalie: Air... Airgirl? Mallory: Air... Airmelia. #jetitandforgetit #airmelia Natalie: Anyway, to beat the stress we went to Aruba and got our thighs done. Mallory: You can't tell in this dress, but you can like see my entire femur now. It's suh good. Natalie: Suh good. Mallory: Suh. Natalie: Good. We've been on a pretty big spritual journey the last few weeks, so we wanted to talk to you guys about a supes hot topic right now. Mindfulness. Mallory: Mindfulness. We're going to give you some dope lit tips about how to embrace abundance and, you know, just like find your bliss. #blissed #blessed Natalie: Tip number one: Meditation. Need I say more? Mallory: Meditation is so hot. Natalie: Everyone meditates. Mallory: Everyone meditates and it's basically just napping, so I try to do it all day if I can. Natalie: You're so good. Mallory: Look at my skin. I look like a China plate of a baby. Natalie: It's from meditation. Some people say it's supes hard to clear your mind, so here's a tip to just make your mind blank: Do multiplication. So 6 times 5 is 30. 6 times 6 is... 36. And 6 times 7 is... and my mind just goes blank. You're welcome. Mallory: It's 40. 50. Math is for fat people. I like to self-meditate, so I use sleeping pills and that's how I meditate. Natalie: Number four: Put your phones away before bed. Mallory: Liek everything we're reading right now is saying that screens are super bad for your focus and sleep, and that the waves are bad for your bran. Natalie: Yeah, your brain. Mallory: Your bran. Natalie: Your brain. Mallory: Bran, your bran. Natalie: If you're having a hard time giving up your screen, you don't have a lot of willpower, just give your screen to your kids all night long. Mallory: Kids love screens. Natalie: Yah. Mallory: I haven't seen my kids' eyes actually looking at my face and not at my phone in, I think over three years, and our rapport is better than ever. Natalie: You're such a good mom. Mallory: Number four and our very top fave: Yoga. Natalie: Yoga. Yoga is so good, you guys. Mallory: It helps you relax so much. Mallory: It has made us so grateful and woke. Natalie: The best part of yoga, for suresies, is the cute clothes, and there's mirrors all around the room, so you can look at yourself at all times. Mallory: Like whenever I'm in downward facing hog and look down and see my super skinny femur legs, it just feels like everything is right in the world, and I'm happy and at peace. Natalie: Like that's what I keep on hearing on the news too, like everything is great. Another great thing about yoga is there's so many poses. Mallory: And it works for all different body types, but it's especially good if you're skinny. Natalie: Right, like not gross. Mallory: I like the animal poses. Like Imperial Cow. Nesting Pigeon. Birthing Pigeon. I'm pretty sure there is one where you're like a salamander that's being eaten... Natalie: Eaten by an alligator! Mallory: Yes! Natalie: That one was so good! I really like the Feral Goat. You kind of like go like... Mallory: Uh-huh. Oh! Um, Fancy Irishman. Na-maste. Natalie: Na-maste. Natalie: That's all the tips we have for you guys, we have to go and flex our scalps, because our personal hair trainer told us to. Makes our hair follicles stronger. Mallory: Peace and love. Bless. Natalie: Peace and love. Mallory: I'm doing it now, are you doing it? Natalie: Yeah. It hurts. Category:Season 8